Dog Days Back to Flonyard
by Seth McGury
Summary: A story to what happened when Shinku visits Flonyard. This time, he brings his friend, Becky! Don't worry. There will be lots of Shinku and Milhi!


**Dog Days-Back to Flonyard**

**Chapter One: The Hero's Return**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**HEY everybody this is Seth McGury! Since Dog Days, and I've been crazy over Dog Days, I've been thinking to make a story about Dog Days. I don't know why, but it turn out I feel like it. DO IT DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own Dog Days. Can I ever take a break?**

**Me: No. Your little sister is still too young. She needs to learn more about disclaiming.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It was a nice, sunny day in Japan. Shinku is happily resting in his house, drinking a nice cup of tea and admiring the ring he received from Princess Milhi.

"Bark!" shouted a dog, just outside his house.

"Hmm. I wonder why a dog is barking at this time of day" said Becky, who happens to be Shinku's friend. "Let's go find out!" said Shinku excitedly. Becky does not know why, but she follows him anyway.

Shinku gasped. There, a brown dog with an orange scarf around his neck stood in front of him. Shinku smiled

"Becky, this is Tatsumaki. He's the dog who helped Milhi summon me to the wonderful world I've been talking about. It's a great place. Too bad Nanami is in London." "Well, let's go in Shinku!" shouted Becky irritably. They went inside the pinkish portal, and into Flonyards summoning platform. Milhi is there, waiting for Shinku. Then, a large flash of light emanated from the sky. The hero and Becky is here in Flonyard!

"Aaaagh!" shouted Becky as they fall from the sky. Shinku, said nothing. The light crashed into the platform, and it turned into a pink flower bud. MIlhi is there, waiting excitedly. The bud opened, and there, stood Shinku and Becky.

"Ouch! That hurts." exclaimed Becky. Shinku smiled, and looked at Milhi. "Welcome back, Shinku."  
>"It's good to be back Princess Milhi." The two chatted. Becky looked at Shinku talking to a girl with pink hair, pink ears and a pink dog tail.<p>

"Shinku, who is she? No. What I mean is, _who _is she?" asked Becky. Shinku smiled. "Becky, welcome to Flonyard. The wonderful place I've been talking about." "But you didn't say anything about the people, _having ears and tails like an animal_." said Becky. Ooh. I think Shinku forgot about that little detail. "Yes. I forgot about the peoples traits. Animal ears and tails. Sorry about that" apologized Shinku. Becky sweat dropped.

"Shinku, there's a lot to do here. We'd better do them now. And your friend Becky can come too." said Milhi. Shinku and Becky smiled and followed Milhi to the little village of Biscotti. It's peaceful, and the people there cheered as the Hero and Princess Milhi rode a large bird. Becky, is also there riding the giant bird. The news flowed in Flonyard. Galette knew about the hero in Flonyard too. The people cheered so loud that the Palace could hear the cheers. They walked past them, and finally rode the giant birds to the Palace.

The gates opened. Behind the gate, stood Rico, the Chief Researcher of the National Research School of Biscotti, Éclair, a knight who happens to lead most of them, Her Highness Leo, the ruler of Galette, Gaul, her little brother, Yuki and Brioche d'Arquien, and Galette's warriors , Noir, Vert, and Jaune.

"Welcome back Shinku!" they shouted. Shinku smiled. "Hey everybody! Are you feeling well?" All of them nodded, except Éclair, who spoke in a uncaring voice, "Humph! It took you THIS LONG for you to come back?" Shinku smiled. (GAH! Too much smiling!)"Hi Éclair. How's Biscotti?" "Biscotti is fine. How about a sword fight tomorrow morning?" asked Éclair. Shinku nodded. Becky seemed uneasy about this. The others feel fine about it.

"Then I'll spread the news to Galette about the sword fight" said Leo excitedly. "I'll tell everyone in Biscotti about it!" shouted Milhi. So the two ran away to their own village, while the others prepare the sword fight stadium. "Ahh. It's nice to be back here. Might as well go to the room where I will be staying" yawned Shinku. Becky was about to say something, but she was cut off by one of Milhi's maids.

"Hero, your room will be the usual one. You friend here will stay in another room. She'll have one of the best rooms in the Palace" said the maid. That made Becky happy. She took her bag, ran to her room. Shinku smiled (Again. Too much smiling).

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Hmm. Now I get it. The boy's bathroom is now on the right. The girl's on the left. That's good. I hope I won't get it wrong like the last time. Hee hee!" He ran to the boys bathroom. It's empty. Or is it?

"Oh no! I forgot! Because of the girl's bathroom being renovated, the boys is being used by the princess. I hope no boy goes in there yet." The maid ran to the door(?) and hung the sign. _Renovated_ on the girls, and _being used by the princess_ on the right. Oops. Shinku is really going to be in the same state like the last time.

"…"

"…."

"…."

"GAH! WHY AM I HERE?" shouted Shinku. Definitely, he's in the same state as last time.

"OH! I'm sorry. My maid should have hung them earlier!" Then, they heard a voice. It was the Princess Milhi's maid.

"Princess, are you the only one in the bathroom?" asked the maid. "Yes! I'm the only one" shouted Milhi. "Oh. Good. I forgot to hang the sign. Sorry!" "N-no! That's ok. Please do it fast." said Milhi. "Yes!"

"U-umm. Shinku, can you wait for a little while?" asked Milhi. Shinku nodded. His hands covering his face. MIlhi is putting on her bathing suit. "You can open your eyes now" said Milhi. Shinku, slowly opening his eyes, saw the Milhi in her bathing suit. As always, Shinku thinks of her a cute Princess.

They went inside the huge pool of warm water. They seem relaxed after the little scene. "So, how are you Princess?" asked Shinku. "I'm fine. Biscotti and Galette are fine too. What's not fine is you not here. It has been very lonely without you. Even Éclair, the one who kept scolding you, or hitting you right in the stomach misses your amazing sword fight. She told me that she misses your stupidness. That's what she said" explained Milhi. The two laughed. Shinku sighed, "Well, it's great to see you again. I can't wait to have another sword fight with Éclair and Gaul. And I miss having the morning walks with you" said Shiku.

"Well, do you want to have that morning walk with me tomorrow?" asked Milhi. Shinku felt so happy he thought his heart might pop out. "Yes! I would love to!" said Shinku excitedly. "Then it's settled. I'll see you in front of the gate tomorrow morning." The two played in the bathroom until they are done.

Milhi stepped out of the bathroom, and into her room, where her maids are waiting. Shinku, in the other hand was confused. "How can I go outside the bathroom without anybody noticing?" Then he looked around. He went outside, slowly looking around. The signs have changed. On the right, 'boys' and the left, 'girls'. He was about to go outside, when some people got out from the girl's bathroom.

"Ahh. We're finally done" said one of the men. "Hey! Let's eat beef on a sick!" said the other one. "YEAH! Let's GO!" they all said. As they all went away, Shinku is finally happy. He could get out of the bathroom without anybody noticing. After he crept out, he ran to his room.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Ooh! Gaul is still strong! But Shinku is not holding back! Amazing! The two are so strong!" shouted Jaune. "Hey guys! I brought you some drinks" said Vert happily. Shinku stopped for a while, surprised. "H-hey. Gaul, could we switch places for a while?" asked Shinku. Gaul nodded. So the two switched places. Just as Gaul was sitting, Vert tripped on the carpet like last time, but this time, the drink crashed onto Gaul. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'll clean up right away!" apologized Vert. Shinku, Jeaune, and Noir laughed. "Aha! At least it didn't hit me this time!" laughed Shinku. "Aha. I'll go take a bath now. A SECOND bath. I'll see you tomorrow Shinku" said Gaul. As a matter of fact, he's not taking revenge on Vert. Or maybe he's plotting his revenge.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Woot for the first chapter! Next chapter will be about Gaul's revenge, morning walk, and the sword fight.**

**Disclaimer's little sister: I wonder if they would make more dog days. Maybe a second season?**

**Me: Maybe…**

**Please review!**


End file.
